


Pumpkin Spice?

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have preferred to be home right now, curled up in bed keeping Blaine warm – and tiring him out. But, Blaine wants to carve pumpkins and Sebastian loves Blaine… so here they are, wandering through rows of pumpkins looking for the perfect carving pumpkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr from desiprincess: Seblaine picking out pumpkins.
> 
> Sorry, my lame title it lame.

The leaves crunch on the ground as they walk through the rows pumpkins, the crisp air nipping at Sebastian’s nose. It’s cold, so much colder than Sebastian would have preferred it to be. He sighs to himself as he trudges along behind Blaine. He would have preferred to be _home_ right now, curled up in bed keeping Blaine warm – and tiring him out. But, Blaine wants to carve pumpkins and Sebastian loves Blaine… so here they are, wandering through rows of pumpkins looking for the perfect carving pumpkin.

“Hmm.” Blaine hums to himself as he pokes at a pumpkin. Sebastian can tell by the look on his boyfriend’s face that his pumpkin isn’t satisfactory, though Sebastian doesn’t see why – it looks _perfect_.

Sebastian huffs out a sigh. It’s cold enough that he can see his breath. “C’mon, B, that pumpkin is perfect.”

“It’s not.” Blaine disagrees with a shake of his head.

“I’m _cold_.” Sebastian complains.

“You should’ve worn a heavier coat.”  Blaine comments without looking at Sebastian.

“I know what will warm me up.” Sebastian says, stepping up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around the shorter man. “Mm. I’m warmer already.”

Blaine lets out a small laugh and turns around in Sebastian’s arms, pressing a light kiss to Sebastian’s jaw. “I can warm you up later.” He whispers against Sebastian’s chilled skin.

Sebastian cups his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, tilting Blaine’s head up so he could bring their lips together. “Maybe I want to be warmed up _now_.” Sebastian mutters before pressing their lips together.

Blaine smiles against Sebastian’s lips but doesn’t break the kiss. Instead, his eyes flutter shut and he parts his lips for Sebastian. Sebastian presses their bodies closer because he _does_ actually feel warmer. Sebastian’s getting into the kiss – _really_ getting into it, with some roaming hands – when Blaine loses his footing and falls to the ground with an _adorable_ squeak.

“Seb…” Blaine whispers with wide eyes. “I broke a pumpkin…”

Sebastian bites his lip to keep himself from laughing and helps Blaine to his feet. “Um, Killer, you broke _several_ pumpkins.” He laughs, surveying the smashed pumpkins in front of them.

However, the smile slides off his face when he hears someone clear their throat behind them. With a sigh, Sebastian pulls out his wallet. They’re going to have to look up a _lot_ of recipes for pumpkin flavored food.


End file.
